This invention relates to an illuminated fountain and more particularly to an illuminated fountain which can be made of unusually small size and which is quite inexpensive.
It is well known to provide light in connection with flowing water such as in fountains wherein the light produces an attractive visual effect, particularly when the surrounding area is dark. Examples of prior devices for producing such effects are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 492,999; 1,281,869; 1,802,082; 1,839,994; 3,337,133; 4,749,126; 4,901,922; and 4,936,506. Most of the devices shown in these patents are fairly large and elaborate, incorporate a significant number of parts and would be quite expensive to manufacture. Because of the current interest in decorative lighting it is believed that there is a need for an illuminated fountain which is simple, inexpensive, relatively small and safe for the average homeowner to work with.